User talk:TPercival
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the BBC Video (UK) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Snelfu (talk) 14:37, May 22, 2015 (UTC) TPercival, that's cool that you made a CLG Wiki account! Anyway, I just want to apologize for my latest vandalism on Company Bumpers Wiki from May 9, 2015. Before that date, I have been putting fake bumpers on the Walt Disney Home Entertainment Feature Presentation bumpers. I've read your comments about that on May 9, and I've decided that I wouldn't put fake bumpers anymore; instead, I'll talk about them to other contributors. On May 9, I've vandalized a bit, by putting down "of your mom" on the Schoolhouse Rock Feature Presentation bumper on the Walt Disney Home Entertainment Feature Presentation ID pages. I put it down on the Music/Sounds section of the Schoolhouse Rock bumper. So why did I choose to type that? Well, it's a quick story: I have been using the phrase "your mom" around some of my friends at my school (Black River Middle School in Chester Township, New Jersey). Those friends included Casey Lombardo, Justin Hyde, Brendan Verhoist, and Austin Shastay. Ever since, that phrase has been stuck in my brian, and I've said other phrases related to that: "your grandma" and "your mama". They were pretty funny when I said them, and I usually say it in my Social Studies, Math, and Spanish classes, and on May 9, that phrase has sneaked up on me. Such teachers found it So I found a particular spot to put down "of your mom" on the Schoolhouse Rock FP bumper section. The particular spot I found was "And now, our feature presentation." I figured out a way to extend that sentence and make it into a pun, so I put down "of your mom" after that sentence. And that's why I got banned from the wiki. My IP address was blocked for infinite, and during that time, I thought of making a secondary account called "AppropriateEditing=Yes, Vandalizing=No", and I felt like that my ban had gone too far. So I'm sorry for my vandalizing on the Company Bumpers Wiki, and I promise I won't do it again, EVEN if I choose to edit things on that site. So, since you heard my explantaion, would you please forgive me for my previous actions on Company Bumpers Wiki, and unblock me if you feel that my explanation was appropriate? One more thing: if I edit things on this CLG Wiki site, I promise NOT to do any vandalizing here, either. 00:30, May 27, 2015 (UTC)Will. Hey TPercival, do you ever look at the Paramount Home Entertainment logos on the original Closing Logos Wiki site? I found two PHE logos that aren't logos, but feature presentation bumpers. I think that page would be better suited if the feature presentation bumpers would be replaced by the videotaped versions of the 1986 and 2002 movie logos: 1. Paramount Home Entertainment "Majestic Mountain" Logo (1987-2003) 2. Paramount Home Entertainment "Ultra Majestic Mountain" Logo (2002-2006) If you want, tell contributors about these logos and how those feature presentation bumpers shouldn't be on this page. 10:26, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Will